


Rather Not

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove isn't like her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/) challenge "awakening".

It annoyed Dove, the way Sarai flirted with boys and didn't seem to care about their feelings or how she hurt them; that she didn't take love seriously. Perhaps, Dove thought, it was because Sarai would never have trouble finding love, whereas plain little Dove would. It was always Sarai who got attention.

It occured to Dove one day though, that perhaps she would rather not have male attention. That she'd rather not spend time kissing boys.

Whenever she watched Aly though — and it didn't matter that Dove was only twelve — she knew she'd rather kiss Aly than any boy.


End file.
